Hadrian Arendhel
History "Fear is the mind killer." Hadrian was born and raised in the bustling streets of Haven. He was raised by his father, a minor merchant too caught up in his own affairs to really pay much attention to the odd nooks and circles Hadrian found and still often finds himself in. Hadrian was always concerningly curious. In his youth he would get obsessed with minor, insignificant peices of lore, or trivia, or odd hobbies, and ended up having a fairly sheltered childhood because of the increasingly strange subjects of his interest. Like it usually happens to occultists, his obsessive fascinations and paranoid streak led him down the path of unravelling the forbidden histories of strange, hidden objects. For him, this meant frantically driving himself mad in the deepest corners of any archives he could sneak into. Around here's where he developed the unusual habit of eating entire books, out of the unjustified and unshakeable conviction that others wanted to take them from him and use their secrets against him. Luckily, before he managed to completely destroy his life and sanity in pursuit of occult lore, he was discovered by monks robbing from the archives in their temple. They not only forgave him, but encouraged him to return through legal channels and study further, and guided his studies into things that weren't totally destructive. It was in that monastary and others that Hadrian really came into adulthood and managed to get a handle on his issues, and even apply them in healthy ways. These days he's working as a private detective and adventurer. Appearance "The last gentleman sleuth." Hadrian is a cold, sheltered looking half elf, usually dressed nice, handsome, but not especially so for an elf. He has an attentive stare, when he isn't faking appearances he has precise posture and a soft baritone. He never goes anywhere without his bonded tome, a massive journal where he records observations, transcribes occult lore, and takes occassional notes and brainstorms. If not heading anywhere dangerous he probably also has a portfolio of files he's working on for whatever reason. Personality "Truth, like Death, comes for everyone." '' Hadrian is a reserved and observant person. He's learned intense discipline and self control, and takes pride in his patience and willingness to forgive. His paranoia and obsessiveness still make themselves apparent in his research and work, but for the most part he stays measured and productive, keeping himself centered with Irori's teachings. Friends ''"Well, you can't make old friends." Kokrat Warbrew: After meeting in Dreamland and fighting a couple arenas Hadrian answered Kokrat's postings and became the spymaster for the province they're building in Iakresh, and since then they've become good friends Trixie Warbrew: Daughter of the high preistess of the temple to Irori in hayven, someone Hadrian has a lot of respect for. Kairon Malreies Nailanodel El Macho: Someone Hadrian has worked with enough to care for, and for whom he wants the best. Tybalt Vuurgooi : Someone Hadrian trusts to do the right thing, and wants to see succeed. Taicho Bloodfeather: A real wise bird, with experience to share and the firepower to back it up. Hadrian values his advice. Enemies None for now Aspirations "All that matters is getting better." Hadrian is looking to gain knowledge and follow Irori's Path. He also has some recently acquired political interest in Iakresh, as a result of his new position. Inch by inch he's coming to care more and more about the wellbeing of people around him. Category:Player Characters